Файл:(Undertale) Stronger Than You Disbelief Papyrus Cover!?
Описание Yeah, you read right. After I saw this picture, I knew it needed a song. But what song to use? Why not make a Papyrus Cover of the sans Cover of Stronger Than You? Coverception! But anyway, I plan on having another video up before tonight, so keep an eye out. I'll see you guys soon. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!! Links: Stronger Than You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT3N-pD_hGU Art: http://disbeliefpapyrus.tumblr.com/ If this video can get 20 likes, I'll release a download for the mp3. How's that sound? Edit: Since this video has reached 20 likes, I will keep my promise and put the download link below. I went in and fixed some things up so you guys could have the best. Better Quality Mp3 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/tdvsbu2zz1frbtr/Stronger Than You Papyrus Cover!.mp3 Edit: 4K VIEWS!? You guys are gonna make me cry. If this gets to 5k, I'll do something really special. Edit: 80K VIEWS!!!!! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I love you guys so much! Edit: 133K!!!!!! I never even thought.... thank you guys. Btw, one of my fans, grub, made a mash up of all the stronger than you covers, which I command all of you to check out. I mean...if you want to...I dunno o////o https://youtu.be/fWF9JXXZE34﻿ Lyrics: Turn around kid It'd be a crime If I had to go back on the promise that sans made for you So don't step over that line Or I'll treat you like you treated Undyne See, kids like you can be so cruel So I'm here to show you the true meaning of cool So come on, let the room get chiller Let's go, dirty brother killer Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able Hope you know by now that mercy's off the table Just know that by the time you are ready I'm gonna serve you like a bowl of cold spaghetti Cause you're not gonna win We'll be here together Fighting in this Judgment Hall forever You may think that I'm weak Nothing more than a coward But you're the one who's hiding behind a flower This is the end Nyeh Heh Heh Heh Heh x6 Come on Human. Is that the best you've got? Keep on trying. You'll hit me eventually. I'm so sorry, sans It seems like I can't win No matter how much I break him He just comes right back again But I must not succumb The underground relies on me The moment your blood is spilled I will set us monsters free Go Ahead and try to hit me if you're able You better know by now that mercy's off the table It doesn't matter to me how many times you try Just mark my words, before the end of this you will die Because I am more than a skeleton Deep inside my soul, I hold all my friends I hold their mercy I hold their vengeance I hold DETERMINATION So just give up Nyeh Heh Heh Heh Heh x3 Cause you know I'm stronger than you Категория:Видео